Rhythm of Love
by MoonlightPath666
Summary: A songfic to Rhythm of Love by the Plain White T's, one of my favorite songs.Ginny and harry have a special moment at Bill's and Fleur's wedding, before Harry leaves for the hunt.


**Don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.**

**Just something that has been running around my head for a long time. I really love this song,it's just perfect.**

It was Bill's and Fleur's wedding and I was pretending that to be happy while I danced with one of Fred and George's friend. I was miserable and heartbroken, and the cause of my pain was Harry Potter. I knew he had he's reasons for breaking up with me at Dumbledore's funeral but I'm in love with him and he's leaving with Ron and Hermione. I just know it's for some stupid noble reason. I could feel my anger flaring. He's such a noble git. Ugh! But he's my noble git I don't want him to leave me.

The song came to an end and I went to sit with Luna before someone else came and asked me to dance again. I was so not in a dancing mood.

"Hi Luna. Having fun?" I asked her with fake cheerfulness and of course she saw right through it. She always has a different view of things that's why she became one of my closest friends. I really liked that about her, accept right now.

"What's wrong? Are the nargles bothering you?" she said In an airy but concerned way.

"I'm fine" I lied and she knew it but decided not to push it and I was so grateful for that.

I looked over through all the happy couples dancing, looking at them made me feel even sadder, I searched for where I saw harry was sitting earlier but he wasn't there.

**My head is stuck in the clouds**  
**She begs me to come down**  
**Says, "Boy, quit foolin' around"**  
**I told her, "I love the view from up here**  
**Warm sun and wind in my ear**  
**We'll watch the world from above**  
**As it turns to the rhythm of love"**

I started looking around for him and saw Ron and Hermione dancing. I smiled at the sight and then sighed. At least they were happy. I was so distracted by them that I didn't notice Harry walking up to me.

"Do you want to dance?" a painfully familiar voice asked me. I looked up to see Harry smiling down at me.

"What?" I managed to get out .Harry grinned at me. "Dance with me." he said, not asked this time. The way he was looking at me made my heart race. Without a word I stood up and he led us to the dance floor. My head felt dizzy and I didn't see Luna smile has we walked away.

**We may only have tonight**  
**But till the morning sun, you're mine**  
**All mine**  
**Play the music low**  
**And sway to the rhythm of love**

I put my arms around he's neck and he put he's arms around my waist. A warm feeling started to spread through my body. We started to sway to the song. I was surprised that he wasn't a bad dancer.

"Are you drunk?" I asked innocently.

"No" he said and then laughed

."I think you're the one who's been drinking tonight." he said with a smile. I smiled too I only took a sip from one of the cups that was left abandoned in the table and I was really sneaky about. Has he been watching me too? I felt my mood lift at the thought. He's been ignoring me sense we kissed the day before the wedding. Why the change?

**My heart beats like a drum**  
**A guitar string to the strum**  
**A beautiful song to be sung**  
**She's got blue eyes deep like the sea**  
**That roll back when she's laughing at me**  
**She rises up like the tide**  
**The moment her lips meet mine**

"What's gotten into you?" I asked. He was still smiling when he answered. Why is he in such a good mood? I don't understand.

"I'm tired of staying away from you and something tells me you are too." He said looking at me with he's beautiful emerald green eyes. He was right i didn't want him to stay away from me.

"Oh and by the way you look beautiful tonight" he said casually, like he was talking about the weather. I rolled my eyes and laughed at him. But he wasn't joking he was completely serious. I knew because he was still looking at me.

**We may only have tonight**  
**But till the morning sun, you're mine**  
**All mine**  
**Play the music low**  
**And sway to the rhythm of love**

"So just for tonight" I whispered. He was leaving soon I could feel it. I felt like crying and I was ashamed of myself. Ginerva Weasley does not cry.

He's hold on me got tighter and I buried my face into he's chest and let some tears fall not caring anymore. I could feel the watchful eyes of my brothers and everyone around us was dancing and laughing they were all happy.

I lifted my eyes to look at him. He wiped away my tears.

"Till the morning sun I'm all yours" I said has strongly has I could. I could still feel a knot in my throat.

We were dancing slowly now. We were just holding each other not wanting to let go. I could see my big brother dancing with Fleur and he looked like he was the lu

**When the moon is low**  
**We can dance in slow motion**  
**And all your tears will subside**  
**All your tears will dry**

ckiest man in the world. They're in love and so are me and Harry. Everyone around us were happy and now so was I even if I knew it wasn't going to last.

**And long after I've gone**  
**You'll still be humming along**  
**And I will keep you in my mind**  
**The way you make love so fine**

I kissed him softly not caring that my whole family was there just happy that he was there and that he was kissing me back. Even though this wasn't going to last I knew that I was going to remember this no matter what. When I look back at this I won't cry, I'll smile because I know that he loves me.

**We may only have tonight**  
**But till the morning sun, you're mine**  
**All mine**  
**Play the music low**  
**And sway to the rhythm of love**  
**Play the music low**  
**And sway to the rhythm of love**  
**Yeah, sway to the rhythm of love**

He twirled me around and I giggled. I was blissfully happy and so was he. I tightened my grip on him and brought he's lips to mine has we swayed to the rhythm of love.

Tonight he was all mine until the morning sun.

* * *

**_Tell me what you think._**

**_Please review._**


End file.
